Strawberry Wine
by Selene69
Summary: It was one Summer, but it wasn't forgotten.


It's was the start of summer and everything was in bloom. The farm was filled with new and old memories. Sasuke rested his head on his crossed arms that rested on the open window. His dark eyes stared at the passing fields. The green of tobacco and the soft yellow of hay made him smile sweetly. This place was as much home as the town house he shared with his brother.

He had turned 17 in December and took advantage of his age with pride. His brother, 24, chuckled softly, "Think is was still a waist of your summer?" Sasuke looked at his brother with a small smile.

"I always forget how beautiful it is out here. I miss Grandma and Grandpa though. It's been a long time. Itachi?" his brother hummed, "I don't have to work, do I?" Sasuke hated that idea. He was a violin player, not a farm hand.

"No. Granddad has four farm hands already. Your not needed." Sasuke grinned and looked out the front window. He could see the tall two story house, with white panels, dark blue shutters and a porch around the first and second floors. The house was beautiful and Sasuke could remember childhood summers at this place.

They pulled up to the house to see four men standing around the corral. Their grandfather was one of the men, but the other three were strangers. Sasuke got out and followed Itachi over to the other men. Their grandfather grinned, "Hello, boys." he shook Itachi's hand and pulled Sasuke in for a loose hug.

Itachi chuckled, "Whose winning? The horse or the man?"

Grandpa looked at the bucking bronco, "Naruto's a stubborn boy. That Stallion will wear out before that kid does." Sasuke looked at the boy and felt his heart rise to his throat. Blond hair and shinning blue eyes with sun kissed skin and three whisker scars on each cheek. He was handsome, there was no doubt, but Sasuke had a feeling that no matter how carefree the man was, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

"Is that boy still fighting with that horse? He's gonna get that stallion mad and he's gonna get thrown and trampled!"

"Oh hush, Mama. Boy knows what he's doing. I hope."

Sasuke turned to see his Grandmother shaking her head. Her deep blue eyes found Sasuke's, "Lord in heaven! Itachi told me you were looking more like your mother every day, but I didn't think you'd look identical." Sasuke blushed. It was a common joke in the family that Sasuke looked like his mother while Itachi looked like their father. It had started after Sasuke had admitted that he was gay and Itachi had admitted that he got around more then most guys his age. They were spitting images of their parents.

A sudden cheer made them look at Naruto who was laughing as the horse really tried to buck him off. The guys on the side shook their heads, "He's crazy." a brown haired man with red tattooed triangles on his cheeks patted a big white dog at his side.

"You've done it too, Kiba." the man chuckled.

"Not like that, Shika." Shika looked like a pineapple with the way his brown hair was tied back. He had a piece of hay hanging from his mouth and he was twirling a circle puzzle on his finger.

Another man snorted, "Shikamaru's just jealous because he got thrown off with a single buck." this man was gorgeous, but not in the way Naruto was. He had silver hair and dark eyes. One was covered by a black cowboy hat and he had a black bandanna over his lower face. He was striking in the 'mysterious' way.

"Fuck you, Kakashi."

"I've got a little love back home for that, and so do you."

Mama huffed, "You boys!"

"AAK!" Naruto fell to the ground as the horse stopped and gave in. The boy fanned himself with his black hat and groaned lightly, "Man! When you said Obito was wild, I didn't think you meant buck wild!" Grandpa laughed at the boy turned to face them. When his eyes hit Sasuke, his lips turned into a crooked grin, "Hello, Beautiful."

Sasuke blushed and nodded his head. Kakashi chuckled, "Don't mind him. He flirts with all the pretty boys like that."

Sasuke turned red and glared at Kakashi, "I am NOT a pretty boy!"

Naruto leaned on the corral fence, "Sorry, Babe, but no boy with such a girl face can say they're not a pretty boy." Sasuke glared at Naruto and flipped him off, "When and where?"

Grandpa chuckled, "Alright, Naruto. Leave the boy alone. And don't you be looking at my grandson like that, I've got control of your pay check." Naruto looked horrified, "I'm kidding, boy, just keep those hands to yourself."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a quick glance before Naruto grabbed the reins of the stallion and lead him out of the corral. Mama hugged Sasuke lightly and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you'll learn something about good boys from Naruto. He was a little rocky, but he's working to pay for his tuition at the local college. Wants a degree in Zoology." Sasuke smiled lightly, but didn't respond to her.

(Two Weeks Later)

Sasuke laid out by the river, his jeans rode low on his hips and his black shirt pillowed his head as the thick book he'd been reading rested on his stomach. He could hear the grass rustling but didn't think anything of it until he heard soft sniffing right at his ear. He jumped up and gasped as Akamaru licked his ear.

The other men laughed when Akamaru rolled over in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke huffed as a tanned hand picked up his book, "_The Collected Works Of Edgar Allen Poe_? Damn that's depressing. What cha reading something like that for?" Sasuke snatched the book from Naruto, "Now you've lost your page."

"Page 360, paragraph two, line seven." Naruto blinked, "I'm reading it because I like how Poe strings his words together. It's beautiful. It's like a band that's master a piece of music."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Your not the sporty type are you?"

"Soccer since I was four. I just like music better and good writers make their works read like music sounds."

Kakashi smiled, "You've got a passion there. Now, how about you give Poe a break and come swimming with us?" Sasuke smiled and agreed. It started as innocent play, the other guys teased him and he teased back, but they all got along. As the sun started to sink and they all spread out, the play turned sinful. Naruto and Sasuke swam down further and found the lead off into the lake was more like a waterfall. Naruto jumped from the water into the lake and motioned Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke bit his lip and closed his eyes as he let himself fall into the water. Naruto laughed as Sasuke came to the surface. Blue eyes met black and the world stopped. Sasuke allowed the water current to push him into Naruto's arms. Naruto caught the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Eyes drooped and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

(A Week Later)

Sasuke laughed as Naruto placed quick kisses on his neck, jaw line, and shoulders. Naruto chuckled and placed a lasting kiss on Sasuke's lips. They shared several light kisses before Naruto glanced at their picnic basket. Sasuke tipped his head back to look at it before looking back at Naruto, "What do you want?" Sasuke sat up to open the basket, but Naruto pulled it away and opened it himself.

He lifted the lid and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle. Sasuke looked at the bottle curiously, "It's strawberry wine. Sweetest wine in the county." Naruto poured two glasses and handed one to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a small sip and licked his lips. It was sweet and tangy, with a perfect hint of the cherry wood barrels it was stored in. He had four glasses before Naruto put a quite to their drinking by downing the last bit from the bottle itself. Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly and Sasuke pulled him closer, "After September… I won't see you for almost a year."

Naruto wanted to push the worry from Sasuke's mind. Soon, they were joined together as one. Naruto's thrusts telling Sasuke that the night would be remembered, and Sasuke's quiet moans confirmed this. The warm July moon hung in the heaven's above, bathing their bodies in soft light.

(September)

Naruto left for school, Sasuke returned to his penthouse, and the summer faded away.

(Four years later)

"Sasuke." black eyes looked into haunting blue, "Ever since you ordered that wine you've been out of it." a firm hand took his, "Tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke laughed and shook his head, "I've come to this town every year since the summer I was 17. I keep praying I'll catch just glimpse of him."

Neji snorted into his wine glass and took a small sip of the far to sweet wine, "That Naruto boy that you gave your virginity too? Give up on him. If he hasn't come back in four years, he never will." Sasuke nodded his head faintly, "Why do you keep coming back here? Is it him or your innocents that you've been missing?"

Sasuke shook his head and finished off his wine, "I'm going back to the house. I'll see you later." Sasuke left quickly and walked slowly back to the old farm house. Neji was an old friend that Sasuke had fallen in love with, but they soon found friendship to be easier. They stopped dating and became closer then brothers, but Neji was harsh and blunt when he felt strongly about something.

Sasuke sighed as he got closer to the well lit house. Three people stood on the porch. He could hear his grandparents talking softly to the stranger. The man's hair was shaggy and golden blond, he stood a head taller then Sasuke in an orange shirt with a blood red fox on the back and dark blue jeans with claw marks down his right leg. As Sasuke got closer, he could smell strawberries on the man.

When the man's voice reached him, Sasuke was in shock, "I work at the zoo in town. I'm a vet there. It's good work and I wouldn't have made it without you." Sasuke saw his grandmother smile.

"Sasuke has missed you greatly."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, expecting him to laugh and brush it off, "I've missed him too. School took so much of my time. A few cards and letters and one long distance call wasn't enough to keep us in touch. I've lost track of him."

Sasuke ran up the walk and on the porch. Naruto turned and their eyes met again after four years apart. Two sweet smiles and Naruto pulled Sasuke to him. They shared at breathless kiss as Neji stepped up onto the porch. Neji shook his head lightly and smiled at Sasuke's grandparents, "Who knew life actually had sappy romance."

The kiss broke and Naruto held up a bottle with his right hand, "I didn't know what to bring."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his hand around Naruto's, "Strawberry Wine."

**a/n: Not much to say about this one except that I hope you enjoyed it. *bow***


End file.
